everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Girin
"I think I'd much rather write a story then play." ''- Girin to the Headmaster. Girin is the daughter of the Sumerian god of water Enki, and a woman named Mikaela Elliot. Appearance Girin has black and blue hair, sandy brown skin, and blue-green eyes. She is five feet six and a half inches tall. She has a pudgy build and wears only knee-length dresses and black stockings. Her clothes are either blue, pink or white. Her hair is long and frizzy. She has a very sallow, thin face despite her build. Personality Girin is chronically sleepy, a workaholic, and overly talkative. She has a very narrow set of interests that she keeps to. She is very stubborn, which makes people think of her as an annoyance. Despite this, she has one friend: Sylvester Terror. She doesn't get along well with the other children of Sumerian gods due to her father's reputation. Backstory Girin was in fact born as '''Jenna Lee Elliot '''to an unmarried, unemployed woman known as '''Mikaela Elliot, '''and the Sumerian God of Water and Mischief, '''Enki'. Her birthday is February 25th, making her a Pisces. Jenna Lee Elliot was taken away from her mother as an infant to live with Enki, since Mikaela wouldn't be a very suitable mother. Mikaela Elliot died from lung cancer when Jenna was 5 years old. She was soon baptized as Girin, a Sumerian feminine name meaning "pure" or "spotless". Girin lived a peaceful life, drawing and writing stories about the bugs and critters around her. But she was spoiled rotten and became very demanding as a result. When the Mythology Program opened, Enki decided it would be a good idea to let Girin mingle with other kids her age, to quench her spoiled ways. She didn't get along with many kids, making her lonely. She ended up bullied during Freshman year until her to-be-friend Sylvester Terror stood up for her. Relationships Sylvester Terror Since he is her only friend, she cares for him deeply. Girin can find him to be too much of a nitpick and very "left-brained". Sylvester treats her like a child almost, since she has little experience with the other mythological children. Enki Enki has cared and protected her since she was a wee infant. She may've not seen him all the time due to his godly duties, but when he is there, he brings her to many new places. But Enki has noticed she has grown complacent and spoiled. He analysed it to her lack of relationships with kids her own age, making the Mythology program a delightful surprise. Personally, Girin thinks she doesn't need to be with her own age group since most have no appeal for her. Trivia * Her favorite food is pickles. * She enjoys pop music, her favorite artists being Taylor Swift and Girls’ Generation. * She is a Pisces. * Her cooking is described by Sylvester as “revolting” but everyone else loves it. Category:Females Category:Sumerian Mythology Category:Neutrals Category:Kallenaiden2134's OCs Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress